


Puppy Love

by Arlana



Series: GoShira Fanweek 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Fluff, GoShira Fanweek 2020, Implied UshiSemi?, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Magical Creatures, Magical Realism, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Rated for Shirabu's Murderous Thoughts, Sorry Taichi, UshiSemi if you squint, Werewolf!Goshiki, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlana/pseuds/Arlana
Summary: Shirabu Kenjirou learns two things tonight:1.Lunar Anomalies affect werewolves in ways he could not have anticipated.2.He should have had the foresight to bring a leash with him.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: GoShira Fanweek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011558
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53
Collections: Goshira Fanweek 2020





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> **GoShira Fanweek 2020**  
>  Day 4: Fantasy/Magic AU
> 
> I can finally contribute something to this Fanweek! It's my first time extensively writing these two so please be kind because I'm still getting a feel for them.
> 
> Set in the same universe as [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741061) fic and as I'm seeing fantasy as a popular theme for fanweeks I might actually start on that Fantasy AU I've been thinking about. Theres lots of world building I want to do/already have ideas for.

“GOSHIKI. Come back here!” Shirabu shouts futilely.

This had not at all been what he had signed up for, not in the slightest.

 _This,_ being chasing a half-transformed Goshiki around in the nearby woods without any sort of assistance. Dealing with werewolves during regular full moons was bad enough, dealing with them during a blue moon was, by far, worse in a much different way.

 _‘At least it’s a micro moon.’_ Shirabu thinks wryly to himself. He'll take whatever blessings he could get.

Lunar anomalies were quite often both a blessing and a curse; they oft presented rather intriguing circumstances for magical begins and Shirabu didn’t mind them.

Usually.

In actuality he quite liked them. Hell, one of his favourite things to do was experiment with his magic during them just to see the possible effects. Lunar anomalies usually lended themselves to great discoveries and strides when it came to magical growth and practice. In fact, many great beings made their mark on history by ways of rigorous study and harnessing of the moon's properties and influence to their research, yielding much of the information that existed in the world. Shirabu had been fairly inclined at the new possibility of additional practice and experimentation the night had offered.

But this was nothing like magic practice. Not in the slightest.

“Goshiki!” He calls again in hopes of a reply.

The mocking silence remains unbroken.

Shirabu lets out an exasperated sigh, composing himself momentarily before taking off in the general direction of the younger half-were. 

The footpath was well worn and easy enough to navigate, vines and overgrowth being trampled on would provide a good indicator as to if Goshiki may have gone off path. The kind earth yields itself underfoot and Shirabu has no troubles with allowing himself to be led along before coming to a fork in the road. He huffs out another breath in the crisp Autumn air and concentrates as best he can, closing his eyes and opening his ears to the sounds of the forest as he attempts to feel out Goshiki's aura.

Nothing but darkness and silence surrounds him for a long minute, the gentle breeze caressing his skin, wrapping around him like the embrace of a mother before the soft susurrations of the land grows in his ear. A spark of vibrant indigo lights up the darkness, its brilliance welcoming and warm.

_There._

The familiar spike of energy has him following the left path, cursing colorfully as he almost stumbled over some leaves and loose rock in his haste. He glances at the sky, the full moon in all her glory taunting him.

He was going to _kill_ Taichi for bailing on him at the last minute. He was going to strangle him within an inch of his miserable life with his bare hands and make it as slow and painful of a death as humanly possible. Risking reprimand from Semi-san and Ohira-san was well worth it if he could wring Taichi's neck and with the sweetest satisfaction watch as the colour of life slowly bled out of him, his eyes popping out of their socket and begging for mercy. Only then would he be maybe forgiven.

 _‘Sure you will. If you can reach that is~._ ’ A teasing voice that sounded suspiciously like Tendou-san sang in his thoughts. Shirabu scoffs, picking up his pace and stomping down any further thoughts of murder.

He had a werewolf to find.

It didn't take long to locate Goshiki, the half-were was romping around in a small clearing chasing the fluffy tails of a few wild bunnies, bathed in the moon's pale glow and looking as giddy as a puppy. (Which in a twisted way he was.) He perks up the second Shirabu steps into the area, head snapping in his direction and furry ears straining upward. His moonlit golden eyes shine with a gleeful intensity and his tongue lolls out of his mouth unwittingly before he seemingly remembers to retract it. Shirabu could even see the faint movement of a wagging tail.

It was disgustingly endearing.

“Goshiki!” He hisses out between clenched teeth, motioning with one hand and reaching into his pocket with the other. “Come here, _now.”_

A spark of recognition flits across the other's face, a wide smile breaking across his features before bounding over to where Shirabu stood, tackling him into the grassy wildflowers full force.

And no, Shirabu did not shriek when some 170 pounds of half transformed werewolf descended upon him and easily took him to the ground. And he most _certainly_ did not squeal when said werewolf proceeded to bury his face in his neck, sniffing and pawing. His claws uncomfortably pressing against Shirabu's torso.

An overgrown puppy indeed.

Taking the opportunity of their sudden closeness to his advantage Shirabu slides out the necklace Semi had fashioned together earlier in the day. Attached to a chain dangled two pendants of fluorite and clear quartz strengthened by a charm. The crystals specifically chosen for clarity of mind and Semi's charm to ensure that it would override more base instincts and restore cognition to the wearer. A useful tool when dealing with werewolves with lowered inhibitions.

Shirabu squirms around, pushing at Goshiki's head—mindful of the ears—until he is released. Goshiki draws back onto his haunches, still pinning Shirabu beneath with his weight, peering down curiously. With his arms free Shirabu unhooks the clasp on the chain and slowly brings it around the half-were's neck, careful to not make any too sudden movements.

As soon as the clasp is secured and the crystals rest against skin they emit a pale milky light before disappearing as Goshiki begins to come back to himself. The golden glimmer of his eyes dulls to a rich amber and his pupils shrink, returning to a more appropriate size.

Shoving Goshiki off his lap Shirabu stands and brushes the dirt off of his favourite pants, hoping that there were no grass stains before leading (with a little yanking) his friend out of the forest. There was no question that they'd both need to bathe when they got back.

The task would have been much easier if there had been two of them however and Shirabu makes a mental note to add that to the list of Taichi’s transgressions for the night.

(Wrangling a half-were home doesn't sound nearly as difficult as it was.)

Unfortunately, the charm didn't take full effect immediately and Goshiki was still prone to his canine instincts for the majority of the trip. He clings to Shirabu's arm initially, tugging at it every so often when a sudden explorative urge captures him. His attention also strayed frequently—especially if he smelt something interesting—and it was a miracle that he hadn't run off again. At some point, between Goshiki's enthusiastic chattering and Shirabu's snide comments their hands unknowingly found one another; fingers seemingly searching out a companion to keep themselves warm, interlacing as naturally and instinctually as breathing.

Eventually, Goshiki settles down enough to allow them a peaceful pace. And under the moon's watchful gaze they continue on in their short trek back to civilization.

When they finally return to Shirabu's apartment Goshiki immediately dashes off in search of something or other to entertain himself. Shirabu sluggishly follows and finds him perched on the couch, flipping through channels when he enters the living room, though seeming composed and restrained the rapid movement of his tail and twitching ears suggests otherwise.

He was a bounding ball of energy and there was no telling how long he'd sit still for. Shirabu needed to remedy that as soon as possible.

He watches for a long moment, curiously amused at the very strangely canine behaviour in a human form before slipping away into the kitchen. He pulls out his cellphone, swiping over his contacts list before landing on a familiar name. His finger hovers over the green call icon for a long second, copper eyes flicking up to steal another glance at his houseguest, who was no longer sitting correctly on the sofa and instead dangled upside down on the cushions, legs thrown over the backrest of his seat. With a resigned sigh Shirabu presses the icon and brings the device to his ear.

It takes three and a half rings before the line is picked up.

 _“Hello? Shirabu? Is something wrong?”_ Semi answers, a frown imminent in his voice, _“Did something happen with Tsutomu?”_

Distantly in the background there is a noise akin to low whining, Shirabu patiently waits out Semi’s muffled shushing.

“No, he’s fine. He just needs a bath and something to calm him down. There’s too much energy.” Shirabu's pride won’t allow him to directly ask for help and judging by the twinge of exhaustion in Semi's voice the older fae might just give out the advice without any more prompting. It'd be the first-time things were in his favor that night.

There was nothing but silence for a moment, the seconds ticking by like small eternities and Shirabu actually considers outright asking. He was tired and wanted to cleanup and go to bed but couldn’t trust leaving Goshiki alone until his restlessness was dealt with.

 _“Alright, you're going to want to draw a bath for him.”_ The answer comes unexpectedly, jolting Shirabu out of his thoughts, mind racing and ready to take in whatever was being said, _“You’ll need rosemary—fresh is best but if not dried is fine, lavender oil, chamomile, and some epsom salt. He needs to soak in it for at least twelve minutes. The longer the better but twelve minutes minimum. Charge amethyst and rose quartz with your energy, you'll need them working while he bathes. If you have celestite that’d be good too.”_

“Okay.”

_“You're gonna draw a hot bath and drop the herbs in, swirl it with your hand and let the mana flow until the water starts changing colours. It should get a little milky. Then drop in the lavender oil and keep stirring. Calm and soothing thoughts okay?”_

“Sure.”

_“I mean it Shirabu. If you charge the water with anything else he’s gonna soak it into his body and you’ll regret it. And I’ll leave you to suffer, you're not the only one dealing with a werewolf solo tonight.”_

The comment takes Shirabu by surprise. Despite Ushijima and Semi's relationship it was still unusual for all of his older friends to be separated during full moons, “Are Reon-san and them not with you?”

_“Reon and Hayato are passed out at the moment. They took a “walk” with Wakatoshi that lasted three hours. And Satori and Jin just left for the store after playing with him. So I’m on my own until they come back.”_

“At least you have help.” Shirabu bites out bitterly, once again reminded of Kawanishi's betrayal.

_“What happened to Taichi?”_

“He bailed.”

_“I’m sure he had good reasons. Don't go trying to curse him or anything.”_

“I couldn't even if I wanted to. And I really do. You know that.” He huffs out, cursing his lineage and briefly entertaining the thought of asking Tendou for help.

 _“Do you want me to have Satori and Jin come over? I know it can be rough handling a werewolf on your own.”_ Semi’s voice is laced with genuine concern. Despite their somewhat vitriolic relationship they were friends and Shirabu takes some comfort in knowing that if he actually did need something the other would move Heaven and Earth to assist.

“No. I can do this.”

 _“If that’s what you want…anyways, once you have your herbs soaked in the water drop in your salt. The water should fizzle and turn lavender first and then change to a pale turquoise. If it turns blue you fucked up. Then you're going to arrange your crystals facing westward. Got it?_ ”

“Yes.”

_“Good, is there anything else I can do? I’ve gotta go soon though, Wakatoshi is getting fidgety and needs attention.”_

“I guess even Ushijima-san can't resist the force of the moon.”

Semi lets out an amused snort, _“Tell me about it. At least Tsutomu is a half-were. Wakatoshi is getting hit pretty hard with it and he’s been laying in my lap ever since you called. Oh, and be mindful about the cuddling. Since you’re the only one around you're the only one that can give him the physical affection and stimulation he needs. Try to at least be accommodating.”_

A scratchy noise suddenly comes through the receiver, followed by Semi’s own stifled voice, _“I know, I know…just give me…don't…I’ll come cuddle in just a second. You still there?”_

“Yeah, is Ushijima-san getting restless?”

_“He heard the word ‘cuddle' and it was like a switch flipped. I think I need to go. Let me know if you need anything else. Bye.”_

“Bye.” Shirabu hears faint shuffling sounds before the line finally disconnects. He sets down his phone before taking another peak back into the living room, only to sigh once again.

Yeah. He'd better go run that bath immediately.

🌙

“Shirabu-saaaaaaan.” Goshiki's petulant whine could be heard through the door. A childish pout evident in his tone, and without a doubt likely looking absolutely pitiful on the other side.

It was well past midnight and Shirabu was _exhausted_.

The bath had taken longer to prepare than anticipated, Shirabu's thoughts wandering toward subjects decidedly not pleasantly soothing and calming, causing him to restart the entire process thrice over. Goshiki himself had also been uncooperative. Unable to sit on the bath by himself and citing boredom for his impatience to leave, Shirabu had ended up staying to entertain him with conversation through the twenty-minute ordeal before he was allowed to clean himself up.

Flipping onto his side Shirabu eyes the door in consideration, Semi's earlier words resounding in his thoughts. _‘...you're the only one that can give him the physical affection and stimulation he needs. Try to at least be accommodating.’_ Apparently Shirabu had not done enough to give Goshiki the affection he craved if the half-were was now at his door instead of the guest bedroom he had been provided.

_Scrit. Scrit. Scriiiiiiiit._

Faint scraping sounds interrupt his thought, Shirabu shoots upright, throwing a dirty look in the direction of the sudden noise. Huffing out an annoyed breath he throws the covers off and stomps over to the door; yanking it open with such force that there would be a suspicious dent in the wall if he hadn't been holding onto the handle.

As suspected, there at his feet sat a curled up Goshiki, ears pulled back and tail laying limp beside him. A clawed hand outstretched where he had been scratching shapes on Shirabu's bedroom door to gain his attention. Despite the sulky kicked puppy appearance his eyes brighten as soon as they land on Shirabu, hastily scrambling to his feet and leaning too close into his personal space.

“Yes?” Shirabu bites out, impatient to return to his warm bed and sink into the much-desired realm of unconsciousness.

“Uhm…” Goshiki goes quiet, uncharacteristically avoiding eye contact, ears pinned to his head in embarrassment.

It only takes one glance and half a barely functioning brain to deduce what the half-were was failing to ask for. And Shirabu was too damn tired to argue. “Come on.” Turning on his heel Shirabu throws one last glance behind him to make sure Goshiki heard before continuing. “Close the door behind you.”

“Wha _—_ Really? Thank you, Shirabu-san!”

Goshiki eagerly clambers into bed beside him, not wasting any time in settling down and making himself comfortable. He faces Shirabu, a stupidly uncontainable and satisfied grin on his face as he pressed closer and closer, snuffing out the last of Shirabu’s personal space. Arms wrap around his waist, pulling him flush against a much warmer body without an ounce of hesitation, as if it were some practiced routine. Goshiki's head quickly finding itself a home buried in his nape, a gentle and pleased rumbling comes from his chest. 

“G’night Shirabu-san!” The words were a decent attempt at a whisper, but still too loud in the too quiet room. Almost immediately after having spoken Goshiki is fast asleep, clinging to Shirabu like a security blanket, his head tucked away in the crook of his neck and the gentle puffs of his breath caressing skin as he slept.

There in the darkness Shirabu lays frozen, processing the rapid succession of events before he exhales a slow and shaky breath. He shifts awkwardly, painfully aware of the closeness and his heart's futile attempt at escaping his ribcage, tense and unsure how to appropriately react. He wasn't quite used to this much outward and blatant physical affection. Hesitantly—after a very long minute of internal debate—Shirabu rests a hand atop raven locks, gently carding his finger through and lightly scratching at the scalp, causing Goshiki to emit happy sounds.

Perhaps the evening hadn’t been as horrible in hindsight.

“Good night, Tsutomu.” He finally whispers back affectionately, eyes slipping close as the sweet scent of rosemary and lavender lull him into tranquility.

**Author's Note:**

> Goshiki as a literal puppy has my entire heart and I love him so much.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and please feel free to leave a kudo or comment! ♡
> 
> Find me on Twitter: [@Arlanaaaahhhh](https://twitter.com/arlanaaaahhhh)


End file.
